


Moving Violation

by Darklady



Series: Hornet-verse [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Kink, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklady/pseuds/Darklady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne encounters the strong arm of the law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Violation

**Author's Note:**

> I like to call this a character study. It sounds so much better than ‘porn’.

*Whoop*whoop*.

A sudden noise of sirens, as red and blue lights flashed in the rear view mirror. The police cruiser had been hidden behind the thick foliage of an empty country lane. Not a common place for a speed trap, but today some patient policeman had chosen this quiet spot to lay in wait.

Bruce Wayne eased his Porsche to the side of the road. He glanced at the speedometer, then at the radar detector. Five miles above the limit. Normally not enough for a stop. He knew his alleged speeding was just an excuse.

The uniformed officer parked behind him, and moved cautiously to the driver’s window. "License please."

Bruce pulled out his wallet and removed his driver’s license.

"Registration? Insurance?"

Both in the glove compartment. Both produced. Both returned along his driver’s license.

"Step out of the car please." The low voice rolled with authority.

The officer moved back slowly, allowing just enough space for Bruce to open the door, but no room to maneuver. Very professional.

"Hands on the hood, please."

Bruce shrugged, then assumed the position, turning his back to the officer and placing both hands flat on the rather low roof of the car. Not ideal, but it would do.

The uniformed figure proceeded carefully, running his hands along Bruce Wayne's arms, patting slowly up the inside of this jacket, and finally reaching around inside the suit coat to run his hands over the muscled chest and down the strong back. Bruce could feel the heat of the body behind him, and the warmth of breath on this neck. A long moments pause. Then the hands withdrew. A soft nudge to spread his legs. The hands returned, moving inside his calves and up the strong thighs. They paused, resting for a while on the taunt muscles of his ass, before moving upward to his waist. A quick twist of his belt, a pull on his zipper. The firm pressure on his back as the officer pressed forward, reaching down to grip the hard flesh of his cock. With a quick breath, Bruce started to turn, to reach back...

"Hands on the car, Mr. Wayne."

He closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing as the callused hand stroked up and down his throbbing flesh. Control is everything. He gasped as another hand plunged down to stroke his balls, to circle his anus, and finally with one strong finger to enter him. Resistance was useless. He gave himself up to the sensation, shaking as he spurted against the side of the car.

A moment of quiet, as slightly unsteady hands withdrew, zipping his pants and refastening his belt.

"Very well, Mr. Wayne. Since your paperwork is in order, I'm going to let you off with a warning."

"Thank you. I'll be very aware of the speed limit in the future, Officer Grayson"

=

=

=

=

=

©KKR 2011


End file.
